


Forget This Dead Man's Town, I'll Take You Home

by ifwallscouldspeak



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Possibly Unrequited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwallscouldspeak/pseuds/ifwallscouldspeak
Summary: Dani may be in love with Amira, but that's no one's business but his own... no matter who may or may not know anything.
Relationships: Amira Naybet/Daniel "Dani" Soto Peña, Dani Soto & Cris Soto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Forget This Dead Man's Town, I'll Take You Home

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of this is a ficlet from my Tumblr - I'm in the process of moving all of them here, just to archive them better!
> 
> I wrote this during España S3, and is canon-compliant. It takes place the morning after the concert. 
> 
> **EDIT:** (Sep 15, 2020): I know some folks were looking forward to this being a multi-chapter fic, but I no longer ship Danimira nor am I inspired to write about them. I know that might be disappointing, but I want to be transparent as to why this is now marked as "complete." I still thank all of you for commenting and I'm glad it was enjoyable for y'all <3 
> 
> Title comes from "Casanova, Baby" by The Gaslight Anthem:
> 
> _We could run all night and dance upon the architecture  
>  Come and take my hand, I'll give the very best I can  
> But boy, I still want to be your man  
> I'm still these nervous feet and heart of stone  
> Forget this dead man's town, I'll take you home _

**Sunday, February 9, 11:23 AM**

Cris blearily types her message out to Joana, the crusties still in the corner of her eyes and she does.

_It was intense babe. I’ve only ever seen Jorge ready to kill once before and it was when Lucas got punched 😱 anyway I’ll tell you about it when I get to yours. Leaving soon 😘_

She wanders out into the living room, about to scoop her keys off the coffee table when she spots her brother. Dani lays across the couch, an empty coffee mug in front of him and a game on the television. He looks comfortable and relaxed, like he moved right from his be to the couch as soon as he woke up. Cris narrows her eyes even as a coy and playful smile springs to her lips.

“Ey, bro,” Cris says.

Dani looks up and away from the television. “You’re up early.”

“I’m going to see Joana,” Cris says.

“Must be true love,” Dani jokes before turning his face back to the game.

Cris purses her lips, not ready to be so easily teased and dismissed. She leans over, smacking the bottom of Dani’s foot with the back of her hand. He jerks his legs away, glaring at her; he knows that she knows that he hates people touching his feet. Cris grins back at him devilishly, plopping down into the empty space on the couch. He groans, moving to sit up, looking like a grumpy puppy as he does.

“You left early last night,” Cris says. “Thought it was because you had something to do today…”

She catches the blush that springs to his cheeks. “I never said that.”

“No, you just said you ‘had’ to go too,” Cris says. “I wonder why?”

“You know big parties aren’t really my scene,” he says, not meeting her eyes. “They make me tired.”

She blows a raspberry at him. “You’re not that much of a _viejito._ ”

He rolls his eyes at the family nickname. “I just wanted to go home, alright? What is this, the Spanish Inquisition?”

“I actually get that reference, smart ass,” Cris says. “And no. I’m just saying, it’s quite coincidental… that you have to leave as soon as Amira says she’s leaving…”

“A perfect coincidence, actually,” Dani says, and Cris knows that he knows that she knows that he’s lying.

“Cause you’re always so chivalrous and ready to take her home,” Cris says.

Something like hurt, or maybe deep embarrassment, flashes in Dani’s eyes. Cris’s heart immediately stops, and she starts to berate herself for taking it too far. She reaches out her hand to touch Dani’s knee but stops, her fingers hovering in the air for a moment before she puts her hand back in her lap. She was just teasing, she knows, but out of all of her brothers, Dani has always been the most sensitive, the most internal, especially when it comes to love.

“I - would’ve done that for any of your friends,” Dani says finally.

“Sure,” Cris says quickly, glad that he’s talking. “I know. But…”

Okay, so sue her; she can’t help herself.

“But it’s Amira,” Dani says wryly. “Yeah, I know.”

It’s the closest he’s come to admitting what she’s sure she knows. He's looking at the television again, but his eyes aren’t focused on the screen. Cris studies the profile of his face. He sighs, reaching out to tousle her hair. She grins, pretending to slap his hand away.

“At, my ponytail,” she wails.

“Yeah, yeah,” he says.

She leans into him for a moment.

“It was nice,” she barely hears him say. “Perfect.”

She thinks of Joana and her heart swells.

“I know,” she responds.


End file.
